


Ceguedad

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: [3x06] Si sentir algo por Barry Allen era malo, aceptar dichos sentimientos y que estos te destrocen poco a poco, es peor. ¿Pero que puede hacer Julian Albert con alguien tan hetero como Barry? Vale sí, lo ha besado y este le ha respondido, pero eso no quiere decir nada, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo de ciego puede estar Julian cuando se trata de amor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está disponible solamente en mi perfil de fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy) y en el de wattpad (Angelito97-Delena). Decid no al plagio. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decídmelo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.
> 
> \----
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!
> 
> PD: Es mi primera vez en AO3, tened paciencia conmigo. :(
> 
> PD2: Pronto escribiré algo sobre el 3x07. :'(

_**ceguedad** _

_**capítulo único** _

Un somnoliento Julian se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento con una taza enorme de café entre las manos. No había dormido muy bien las últimas semanas y era por culpa del idiota de Barry Allen que, incluso en sueños, parecía encantado de molestarlo. Julian sabía que Barry no era realmente el culpable de su insomnio, pero era más fácil enfadarse con él que preguntarse por qué narices el simple recuerdo de la sonrisa o de los ojos de Barry era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche o para poblar sus sueños con imágenes que prefería ni sacar a colación por el día si quería mantener la cordura.

Julian no tenía ni un pelo de idiota. Era bastante espabilado y podía ver venir el problema antes incluso de que apareciera, pero verlo no era lo mismo que aceptarlo. Barry nunca le había pasado desapercibido, desde que lo conoció un año atrás supo que iba a ser su quebradero de cabeza personal, pero desde esa fatídica noche donde decidió emborracharse y besarlo las cosas habían ido de mal a peor. Los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso, no se sacó el tema de la borrachera ni del beso en ningún momento, pero eso no era lo mismo que olvidarlo. Ni su cabeza ni su corazón tenían intención de hacerlo y se lo recordaban constantemente, no solo por la noche, sino también durante el día, especialmente cuando Barry le sonría o le pillaba mirándolo.

Tomó un buen sorbo de su café y casi tuvo que escupirlo de lo caliente y amargo que estaba, ¿dónde estaba el azúcar? ¿dónde estaba su sentido común cuando se le necesitaba? Iba a volverse loco, mientras abría un armario para buscar el azucarero, recordó el último golpe que Barry Allen le había dado el otro día, cuando apareció muy temprano por la mañana en el laboratorio con dos tazas de café y unas galletas recién hechas de su cafetería favorita, ¿qué cómo supo que era su cafetería favorita? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, lo único relevante es que le sonrió agradecido, le rozó los dedos al tomar su bebida y se sonrojó como una estúpida colegiala, y si eso no era bastante, recordar el beso justo cuando estaba a centímetros de su cara, sí que lo fue.

El café y las galletas bien podrían haber sido su sentencia de muerte.

¡Iba a perder la cabeza cualquier día! Y lo peor es que seguro que la perdía delante del idiota en particular. Más de un escenario posible pasó por delante de sus narices, el más apetitoso era donde el rubio mandaba todo a la mierda y empotraba a un tan heterosexual Barry contra la pared para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo, el problema es que no sabía dónde quería meter su lengua en realidad.

Gruñó al sentir como una parte de su anatomía crecía impaciente ante la imagen detallada que Julian había recreado en su mente. Gruñó frustrado y lanzó el resto del café por el fregadero, mientras sopesaba todas sus posibilidades de salir airoso de ese deseo inhumano que tenía por la persona más odiosa del planeta. Hacía muchos años que había aceptado su sexualidad, ahí no estaba realmente el problema, tampoco lo estaba en el físico de Barry, era atractivo, adorable y tenía un culo exquisito. Su problema residía en que el objeto de su deseo se llamaba Barry Allen y él odiaba a Barry Allen.

¿Lo odiaba? ¿No era ese un sentimiento demasiado duro? No, claro que no. El odio era algo natural, Barry Allen era odioso en muchos sentidos, primero porque no era digno de su confianza, segundo porque era demasiado heterosexual con esa novia perfecta que se paseaba a su alrededor y tercero, ¡lo más importante!, Barry Allen nunca se fijaría en él, era demasiado bueno para rechazarlo, pero no lo suficiente valiente para aceptar la tensión sexual que había entre ambos y hacer algo al respecto.

¿Quería que hiciera algo? Julian Albert no era un cobarde, pero tampoco un suicida. Si Hogwart existiera, él no iría a Gryffindor ni de coña.

—Estoy fatal —se recostó contra la encimera y le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de muñeca para comprobar que le quedaba media hora para vestirse e ir a trabajar. ¿Y si no iba? Podía saltarse una jornada laboral y no tendría porque pasar nada, es decir, Allen lo hace constantemente, ¿no? Él también tenía derecho a inventarse excusas tontas, pero claro él no era el niño de oro de la comisaría.

Soltó una amarga carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo Allen estaba en su cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. Estaba hecho un desastre y el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos con la misma facilidad que la paciencia. Sin pensarlo mucho más, decidió que una larga ducha le vendría que ni pintado.

Llegó al laboratorio con veinte minutos de retraso. Nadie se lo iba a reprochar porque seguramente Allen ni siquiera habría llegado, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera molesto consigo mismo. La ducha había durado demasiado y todo porque su mente había decidido recrear la imagen de Barry Allen justo delante de sus narices, todo mojado y lleno de espuma. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que iba a acabar perdiendo la cabeza, no sabía cuándo, pero sí sabía cómo.

Y si creía que iba a tener gran parte de la mañana para asimilar sus sueños húmedos y su dolor de cabeza es que era demasiado inocente para Central City. Sí, Barry Allen había elegido ese fatídico día para ser puntual, por lo que ya estaba allí haciendo lo que sea que tuviera que hacer en su escritorio.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón! —canturrea el moreno al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, pero al darse cuenta de la cara de incredulidad que tiene y los dos puntos rosas que decoran sus mejillas, se recompone. No necesita cabrear a Julian Albert—. Te he dejado el informe justo ahí. En tu zona "desastre barra Allen".

—No tengo una zona…

—Sí, sí que la tienes —arrastró la silla para salir y se acercó al escritorio del rubio para señalar un cajoncito con todo lo que Barry le había entregado la última semana—. No es que ponga exactamente eso, pero se sobreentiende.

Julian no abrió la boca.

Y Barry se preocupó un poco más de la cuenta, ¿qué le ocurría esa mañana? O mejor dicho, ¿qué le pasaba desde hacía semanas? Barry no podía entender el motivo por el que Julian lo ignoraba incluso cuando hacía las cosas mal a propósito para ganar su atención y cuando no lo hacía, lo de ignorar, le miraba con cara de susto o embobado, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera exactamente cómo. Era estresante, más que luchar contra metahumanos o enfrentarse al doctor Alchemy.

—Ponte a trabajar, Allen y déjame en paz.

Y así su hilo de pensamientos sobre Julian Albert se rompió. Julian era idiota y punto final. O eso fue lo que se gritó mentalmente cuando vio de reojo a Julian pasarse una mano por un cada vez más sonrojado rostro.

Las cosas no mejoraron durante el resto del día. Julian y Barry tuvieron que ir juntos a una escena del crimen. Es decir, Julian tuvo que aguantar su cercanía sin perder el control de sus pensamientos y sus acciones, lo que es lo mismo que decir, que iba a perder la cabeza antes de lo que pensaba. Y si no tenía suficiente con respirar el mismo aire que su dolor de cabeza personal, encima este decidía que era una fantástica idea invitarlo al parque para ver una película al aire libre. No es que fuera una cita, pero su pequeño yo-atontado casi dio un salto en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad así que tuvo que soltar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza que no fue otra cosa que arrastrar su dignidad por el suelo.

—He quedado con mi novia.

Es decir, a ver, ¿por qué cojones dijo "novia" cuando podría haber dicho "novio" sin ningún problema? Julian Albert no había luchado contra una adolescencia problemática, contra su tradicional familiar y contra el mundo entero para mentir en algo que para él no era nada malo. Acababa de tirar a la basura todo lo que él mismo había construído en una simple palabra. Quiso golpearse. Qué narices, iba a golpearse en cuanto desapareciera Allen de su vista.

—¿Novia? Yo, no sabía que…

La cara de Allen era un retrato, si Julian no estuviera tan avergonzado consigo mismo y le costara tanto mantener la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que le caracterizaba, se habría parado a analizar la lucha interior de Barry que se veía con todo lujo de detalles en sus ojos en ese momento.

—Sí, Allen, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Y ese fue el golpe definitivo para que Julian pudiera ver lo dolido y roto que Allen estaba ante el significado de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, pensó Julian, y tampoco tenía un motivo real para hacerlo. Barry tenía novia y era muy susceptible, que le afectara lo que el rubio había dicho no quería decir que estuviera celoso o fatal por saber que Julian era hetero, simplemente era Barry y Barry se preocupaba y se sentía mal por todo.

Sí, ese fue el mantra que se repitió durante todo el maldito día encerrado en su casa sin contestar al teléfono.

Y ese fue el mantra que tiró a la basura cuando se enteró que un equipo especial liderado por Flash y el detective West se había enfrentado al doctor Alchemy y muerto en el intento. Joe West estaba a salvo, pero si este había estado involucrado, ¿quién más? Barry Allen, el idiota y suicida de Allen.

La comisaría era un infierno a esas horas de la madrugada, todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro chillando órdenes, llorando o simplemente  _andando_ porque quedarse quieto es como aceptar que la ciudad se va a la mierda, otra vez. Julian miró el hervidero de gente desesperado. Se había pasado horas observando el techo de su apartamento sin hacer nada y sin prestar atención al mundo y ahora estaba ahí, con el corazón en un puño, con un dolor de cabeza que no le abandonaba y con la bilis en la garganta, amenazando con hacerle caer o vomitar hasta sus primeras papillas y todo por culpa de una sola persona. Y aquí está lo importante, ¿dónde está Barry Allen?

No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando alguien del departamento le dijo que se tranquilizara y se sentara que ya vendría alguien a responderle. Obviamente, ese "alguien del departamento" recibió una mirada asesina y una retahíla de improperios, porque con él no servía ese tono condescendiente que se usaba para aplacar a los civiles antes de darle las malas noticias.

Un momento.

No, se negaba a creer eso.

¿DÓNDE ESTABA EL IDIOTA DE ALLEN?

Si lo gritó o solo lo pensó, no importaba, porque Julian reconoció al detective West entre la marea de gente, así que ignoró al par de agentes que se habían acercado a él para calmarlo e inmovilizarlo y corrió hasta interponerse en el camino de su superior.

Joe West tenía muy mal aspecto, había perdido a todos sus agentes en el enfrentamiento con Alchemy y uno de sus hijos estaba encerrado en Laboratorios STAR en contra de su voluntad y completamente ido por culpa de un ente maligno. Sin embargo, se sintió mucho mejor nada más ver el aspecto que presentaba el desaparecido Julian Albert. Su pelo era un desastre, su rostro estaba demacrado y en sus ojos, Joe pudo notar, toda esa ola de emociones que todos estaban viviendo en ese momento pero multiplicada, como si en lugar de perder a unos cuantos compañeros, Julian hubiera perdido una parte esencial de él. Quiso preguntarle cómo estaba o incluso ordenarle que se marchara a descansar, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo enfrentó.

Todo quedó en silencio y solo se escucharon tres palabras.

Tres palabras que eran tres dagas para el corazón de Julian.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ BARRY!?

Joe sonrió.

Una pequeña y simple sonrisa que descolocó a un muy alterado Julian, no supo si para bien o si para mal, pero lo calmó levemente. Si Joe sonreía, Barry tenía que estar bien, ¿verdad?

Julian aflojó su agarre y se sonrojó violentamente al notar todas las miradas clavadas en él, él era el correcto inglés, quien siempre llegaba temprano y se marchaba tarde, quien no cometía una falta y quien hacía todo lo posible para mantener esa imagen fría e indiferente que todos tenían que tener de él.

—Allen —masculló cabreado con la mirada gacha, siempre era su maldita culpa incluso si no estaba delante para provocarlo.

—Está bien, hijo —Joe apretó su hombro en comprensión y Julian se vio así mismo mirándolo con duda y temor, como si tuviera doce años y necesitase que sus padres le dijeran que no estaban tan enfadados con él por ser tan diferente a lo que esperaban. Odiaba esa estúpida reacción, pero más odiaba no ver a Barry con sus propios ojos—. Te llevaré con Barry, si quieres.

Y Julian asintió y se dejó llevar por Joe, ahora mismo el detective era una barrera protectora que le impedía a Julian perder la cabeza hasta poder escuchar la voz del idiota de Barry.  _Su idiota_ , le corrigió su mente. Esta vez, Julian Albert no discutió consigo mismo.

Ni tampoco lo hizo cuando llegaron a Laboratorios STAR en lugar de donde sea que viviera Barry ni cuando Julian se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas y desconcentardas de Caitlin, Cisco e Iris. Había otro hombre allí, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada como para buscarle nombre o preguntarse por qué le resultaba tan familiar. Eso y que Barry estaba desparramado en una silla como para que Julian pudiera hilar dos pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Julian? —la voz de Barry fue el detonante. Julian se apartó del agarre de Joe y cruzó la habitación hasta alcanzar a Barry que, tras recuperarse de la impresión, se había levantado para enfrentarlo.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más porque lo que hizo Julian fue más que suficiente. El inglés podía resultar intimidante cuando quería, especialmente si decidía lanzarse a tus brazos cuando segundos antes te había mirado como si quisiera descuartizarte allí mismo. Barry odiaba el contacto físico en ese momento, había perdido contra Alchemy y encima había muerto mucha gente por su culpa, por lo que era natural que quisiera encerrarse en su burbuja y ladrar a todo el mundo. Y es lo que habría hecho si Julian no lo hubiera sostenido de esa forma, como si quisiera protegerlo del mundo y gritarle a todos que era suyo.Y que Julian le pertenecía.

Barry le devolvió el abrazo y todo el sufrimiento de esas semanas se redujo a la nada. Desde que Julian le había besado borracho, Barry no había podido parar de darle vueltas al asunto sintiéndose como una mierda por no hablarle del asunto a Julian ni tampoco por no ser capaz de encontrar una explicación al porqué había cortado con Iris días después. Sin embargo, lo que había parecido un quebradero de cabeza minutos antes, ahora parecía una soberana tontería, ¿que había que pensar cuando uno tenía a Julian Albert abrazándolo de esa manera? ¿qué había que pensar cuando Julian se sentía como  _un hogar_?

El aludido se tensó cuando Barry correspondió el abrazo con mayor intensidad, pero el moreno no le permitió huir ni tampoco enfrentarse a las miradas incrédulas de todos los demás, ya habría tiempo para hacerse preguntas o para dar explicaciones. Barry, sin pensar, usó su velocidad para llevar a Julian a su recién adquirido apartamento y besarlo.

Sí, eso fue lo que hizo cuando Julian rompió el abrazo y miró a su alrededor, lo besó y no dejó de besarlo hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire.

—Eres…

—¿Un idiota? ¿Un inconsciente?

—Flash. Eres Flash —sonrió y a Barry se le figuró como la imagen más caliente y adorable que había visto en su vida. El pelo de Julian era un maldito desastre, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y sonrosados por culpa de los besos, besos que pensaba continuar en cuanto Julian lo asimilase—. Lo sabía.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Solo bésame.

—¿Y tu novia? —dijo el moreno contra sus labios y Julian se apartó dando salto, como si esas palabras fueran un detonante. La mirada asesina volvió a decorar el rostro sonrosado del rubio. Incluso cabreado era excitante.

—¿Y la tuya? —escupió con odio. Se colocó la ropa como pudo y se pasó la mano por el cabello para ordenarlo, en realidad los movimientos eran estúpidos, pero si no se mantenía ocupado haría algo como romperse o golpear a Barry cuál niño celoso.

—Iris y yo ya no estamos juntos. No podía estar con ella si pensaba en ti.

—¿Qué?

Y Barry le explicó todas sus dudas, todos los estúpidos movimientos que había hecho desde que aceptó que quería tener algo con Julian y como este lo había rechazado o evitado en todas esas ocasiones, hasta llegar al fatídico día que se había enterado que nunca podría tener algo con el rubio porque este tenía pareja y encima era una chica. Llegado a ese momento, Barry ya balbuceaba y evitaba su mirada.

Julian sonrió feliz.

—Me lo inventé.

Barry giró el rostro tan rápido que cualquier otro se habría roto el cuello, pero era Flash y era su Barry. No iba a romperse nada si él estaba delante para impedirlo.

—No hay novia. Ni novio, aunque eso espero que se solucione pronto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, idiota —rompió la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un nuevo y pequeño beso, un beso cargado de promesas y de un hipotético futuro que ambos querían tanto como el respirar—. Eres mi idiota, Allen.

—Deberías llamarme Barry.

—Nop.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Barry abrazó a Julian por la cintura y este se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno. Iba a acostumbrarse a eso, le gustaba sentir el calor corporal del chico y los latidos de su corazón en su oído. Por supuesto que iba a acostumbrarse. Maldita sea, Barry se iba a convertir en su almohada personal a partir de esa noche y que alguien tuviera el valor de quejarse.

Y volvieron a besarse mientras se arrastraban a oscuras hasta la habitación de Barry donde cayeron rendidos, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro del otro. Ya tendría Julian tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaba vestido con un traje que se arrugaba con nada, que Barry no tenía puesto el despertador porque solo necesitaba unos minutos para vestirse y que estaba actuando sin pensar cuando toda su vida encajaba siempre en una maldita agenda que iba a mandar a la mierda en muy poco tiempo.

¿Importaba algo? Oh, sí, Barry Allen besándolo, abrazándolo o simplemente actuando de almohada. Eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

_**¿fin?** _


End file.
